zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Beehive
Beehives are recurring objects in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. They serve as the home to bees and hornets that may attack if their nest is disturbed or destroyed, however this can sometimes be used to Link's advantage. They have various uses, though usually contain items such as Rupees, Bee Larva, and Hornet Larvae. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Although not seen, beehives are found hidden beneath the foliage of certain trees in the Light World. If Link rams into a tree with the Pegasus Boots, it will anger the bees and cause them to chase after him until all are defeated or he leaves the area. These bees can also be captured with the Bug-Catching Net. The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening As part of the trading quest for the Magnifying Lens, Link encounters Tarin on the Ukuku Prairie. Tarin is trying to knock down a beehive from a tree in order to obtain their honey. Link gives him his Stick, which Tarin uses to knock the beehive down, angering the bees and causing them to chase after him and sting him. Once Tarin disappears out of sight, the beehive falls down, allowing Link to obtain the Honeycomb. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Beehives are found in various indoors locations, such as Hidden Holes and King Zora's Chamber, often well hidden. When broken apart with the Boomerang, Fairy Bow or Hookshot/Longshot, they are destroyed or fall down, often revealing Rupees of various values. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Beehives are found in indoors locations, such as the Swamp Spider House. When Link infiltrates the Pirates' Fortress, he shoots down a beehive, releasing the angry Giant Bees inside, which attack the Gerudo Pirates, allowing Link to enter Aveil's throne room and obtain the Hookshot as well as a Zora Egg. Fairies can be found inside Woodfall Temple by breaking certain Beehives. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Beehives are found hanging from trees in various areas. When shot with the Slingshot, they fall down, angering the Hylian Hornets inside and causing them to chase him for a set amount of time, which is around ten seconds, until he leaves the area or until he escapes into a body of water. Bee Larvae can then be extracted from the beehives and used as bait for the Fishing Rod. Hanch can be seen trying to get one down above his house. Link can shoot it down with the Slingshot or a hawk. Link can carry beehives by using the Gale Boomerang or Clawshot to summon them towards him, which will also cause Hylian Hornets to swarm him. If the beehive is thrown into water, it will float; however, if destroyed while in water, the shattered pieces will fall to the bottom, and the larvae cannot be obtained. It is interesting to note that beehives do not break when they are thrown at a wall, rather they rebound off the wall unskaved. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass Beehives are found on Cannon Island and other areas. If Link touches the beehive, bees will come out until the beehive is destroyed. The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks Beehives are found hanging from trees in various areas. When Link rolls into the tree, it causes the bees to retaliate in fury until a certain amount of time has passed, he goes inside a building, or until he jumps into water. Bee Larvae can occasionally be found in the remains of a beehive. The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword Beehives can be found within the Deep Woods, and on an island inside the Thunderhead. If Link goes near them, Deku Hornets will come out and swarm him. Beehives can be picked up by the Hook Beetle, and dropped to smash them open. If they are dropped near an enemy, the Deku Hornets will attack the enemy instead of Link. Beehives can be destroyed by nearly all of Link's items, allowing Link to obtain the Hornet Larvae and Deku Hornets inside. The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild Beehives can be seen hanging from certain trees or other areas. Like in Skyward Sword, Link can knock them down near Bokoblins to get the Bees to attack them. However they cannot be picked up and thrown, as they effectively become Courser Bee Honey when picked up. The hives can be also be destroyed by fire from elemental weapons, a lit torch or wooden weapon, and Fire or Bomb Arrows, but this prevents Link from collecting Courser Bee Honey. Link can cautiously knock hives to the ground by using Remote Bombs as the shock wave will defeat the Bees defending it yet leave the Courser Bee Honey unharmed. Additionally, Honeyvore Bears sometimes drop Courser Bee Honey hives when defeated. Courser Bee Honey is a key ingredient in several dishes and can add an "Energizing" effect to certain of them. Non-canon Appearances ''The Legend of Zelda'' animated series Beehives appeared prominently in "Stinging a Stinger" where they were used as ammunition for a catapult and a trap for Ganon to sic Bees on him and his forces. See Also *Bee *Bee Larva *Courser Bee Honey *Deku Hornet *Giant Bee *Honeycomb *Hornet Larvae *Hylian Hornet Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword items